weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Squidbob Tentapants
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Squidbob Tentapants.JPG page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Hi! I'm ArmageddonSqueegeeITA You're a great user of the Weegeepedia! You want to create a zruidbob zrentapants (a zreature,you created a zeature) and bruidbob brentapants (a breature)? ---- Hello Please,you can remain in the weegeepedia now?The graphic is changed,but the site is the same.I'm ArmageddonSqueegeeITA Um, your Squidbob Theme Song page has been changed by a troll. Majorly. You might want to do something about that, like if you had the original theme song saved, then you could re-replace it. Okay nevermind, I took care of it. Welcome back Hey, Squidbob! Glad to see you back on the wiki. Once again, sorry about that crazy admin banning you. A lot has changed on the wiki. For example, all the users listed on The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia page are admins, including me. Also, we have been attacked and spammed, but it's taken care of. Message me if you need anything! Hobodude34 (talk) 22:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Squidbob. I see you edited The Treegee Adventures. I was going to make the "Treedbob Treetapants" page, but then I realized that you might already be making it. So, are you making it? Hobodude34 (talk) 23:33, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Lol he's such a fail. But anyway, I can't make you an admin for some reason. The permissions are messed up somehow. Ask Alphaweegee, I'm pretty sure he can. Hobodude34 (talk) 00:41, November 4, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 09:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC)ok squidbob, but I first will make you a task. Draw alphaweegee or any article I or LriGee made. (If you don't draw good, draw how you can) --Alphaweegee (talk) 06:44, November 5, 2013 (UTC)nice job! I'm making you an admin. thanks! knife spine :3 Hey. Will you be on tomorrow? I am trying to assemble all of the admins for a meeting.Hiddenlich (talk) 04:15, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ... Thanks Yeah! Thanks Squidbob! :) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Most_Popular_Admin May you please vote on here? Thanks. [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page'']] want to chat??? LLRweegee (talk) 00:16, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat Comrade. Lone Lich (talk) 01:49, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Squidbob why don't u ever come to chat??? LLRweegee (talk) 00:51, March 7, 2014 (UTC) K but sometimes i want to tell u something private but ok! LLRweegee (talk) 01:07, March 7, 2014 (UTC) If Scarleteegee Is Born 500 Then Weegee, Then Why Use The Weegee Pic?I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 15:53, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ChatI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 23:09, March 7, 2014 (UTC) weehits! weegee00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)00:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC)~~ I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 02:08, March 8, 2014 (UTC) hey squidbob! sometimes when i see ure google plus accound you like japanese stuff! i do alittle too! :3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_YIjJYb8FI&list=UUy9kbav7ZCUH2biH1YWqk8A i made a little parody with the song dream synthesizer that i found on nicovideo, i hope u would like it ! do you know about convenience store parodys? :) Can u check my new blog here is the link http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LLRweegee/Awheeo ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6cHCciuP3s&list=UUy9kbav7ZCUH2biH1YWqk8A i made a new vid and its.. PEACYH AND DAISY MATRYOSHKA i m sure u would love it! ^.^ ChatI love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 00:42, March 17, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wmEWYI-v-Q&list=UUy9kbav7ZCUH2biH1YWqk8A Look i made this new! ^^ ~nara Hi agian squidbob,did u see wuts gonig on....LLRweegee (talk) 19:41, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I Squidbob in as one of the attacks against Sqeegee in the rpg battle --~~Russmarrs2~~ What are you supposed to be?